Guitars are stringed instruments which are usually played with a pick, which is a thin piece of material for deflecting and releasing the guitar strings. The pick is also called a “plectrum.” The usual modern pick is of sheet polymer composition material which is fairly hard, but is still somewhat flexible. The material is thin, and the pick has a more pointed pick end used to deflect and release the guitar strings. The pick is sized to be held between the thumb and first finger with the pointed pick end extending beyond the fingers. Thus, it is a small device which may be easily mislaid.